


For You, I'd Do It Again

by Kandikitty13



Category: 6teen (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Caitlin was getting harassed by an ex when Nikki steppes in. A dressing room incident ensues and really they should talk about it but whatever.





	For You, I'd Do It Again

I don't care about much but when it comes to my girls, you do not mess with them. Period. So when I walk up to the lemon and I see some jackass giving Caitlin some very unwanted attention I am no longer responsible for my actions.

"-on babe, don't be such a drag. Just a movie." He leaned over the counter smirking like an asshole.

"I already said no Mike, please just leave me alone." Caitlin took a step back, or tried to but she was already pressed to the back counter.

"Problem?" I sneered standing next to the dick I guess was Mike.

"Nothing concerning you, freak. Now step off, can't you see we're busy?" The brunette stood up puffing his chest out.

I rolled my eyes, "Look here dumb ass your so called business is with my girl. Now shove off or I'm going to put you in the hospital." Though I was much shorter than the guy I step up to him.

"Nikki just drop it he isn't worth it." I heard Caitlin stutter, she still hadn't moved. This guy must of really freaked her out.

"Listen to the lady, dyke. She ain't 'your' girl anymore." He smirked.

Oh fuck no. Really I'm not too sure what happened next. I remember feeling my fist collide with his jaw and Caitlin screaming. Everything up until me being pulled off of Mike by Jude and Jonesy is a total blur.

"Dude, he's down!" I heard Jude say as they set me down at our table.

I looked around trying to find Caitlin, was she okay? Why did she scream? I finally found her talking to rent a cop Ron a couple tables down. Was she crying? Ah fuck, I fucked up huh?

"Jesus Nikki!" Jen tilted my head up to her "What the hell did you do!?" She pressed a towel to my lip. When did she get here? Was I bleeding? Matter of fact when did anyone get here?

"Uh I don't..." I lost my train of thought when Caitlin started walking over. "Caitlin!" I stood up. "You're okay right? Like you're crying and you aren't hurt right? That thing didn't..." I couldn't finish my question I didn't want to know. I reached my hands out to pull her into a hug then my head caught up with limbs and I dropped them.

"Nikki you're bleeding" she half smiled tears still brimming her eyes.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled back. She was okay she wasn't hurt thank every deity in existence. I sank back in my chair grabbing the towel from Jen and wiping up my lips and chin hoping I got all the blood.

"Uh! Care to explain!?" Jen shouted slamming her hands down on the table.

I didn't answer right away still staring at Caitlin. What had happened? "I'm not...some guy was hitting on Catlin and" I trailed off. Did I really get that over protective of Caitlin?

"Long story short Nikki saw I was in trouble and beat the snot out of that guy." The blonde answered. "He did get a couple of punches in," She grimaced looking at me, "I explained everything to Ron so he isn't allowed back in the mall and Nikki isn't in trouble." Caitlin's eyes looked distant like she was remembering something.

"Oh Well go Nikki? I guess." Jen questioningly stated while taking her usual seat. I had forgotten that Jonesy and Jude were still there until they finally spoke up.

"Hardcore dude, next time like try and cover your face though. That's gonna leave a wicked cut." Jude said examining my face.

"You should let a real man handle it next time Nikki. Just call one of us okay?" Jonesy said leaning back in his chair.

"Fuck off Jonesy!" I growled. "I handled it just fine. I don't need a fucking jobless jerk to protect my girls!" I was fuming, standing up and yelling in his face.

"Nikki I was just-"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear your lame excuses! Believe it or not some girls don't need a guy to save them!" With that I stormed off through the food court. I wasn't sure where I was going but anywhere was better than here.

I ended up in the first floor bathroom cleaning up crusted blood around my nose ring and chin. "Fuck." I growled wetting the towel again. My tank top had gotten blood on it, there was no way I could wear it to work the clones would faint... Actually that doesn't sound half bad. But Chrissy was working today, no way she'd let this slide. I remembered Wyatt keeps a change of clothes in his locker at work in case of, well in case of Wyatt incidents. I splashed some cold water on my face taking a deep breath. I've never gone this ballistic when a creep hit on Jen. Maybe it's because I know she can handle herself? Caitlin is like a dainty little tea cup or something. There is no way she could fight off that dude. I was mulling this over my whole walk to Spin This.

"Nikki!" Wyatt greeted while on the phone "Yeah guys she is here call off the search." He hung up after a rushed goodbye. "The guys conference called, they explained everything. Needa new shirt?" He smiled half heartedly pointing to my top.

"Please" I groaned following him to the back.

"I haven't seen you fight someone in awhile." Wyatt stated pulling out a long sleeve shirt similar to his trade mark one but in navy blue. "Even if I wasn't there Jude explained it very vividly." He closed his locker leaning against it as I slipped the shirt on over my tank top.

"Yeah well... I dunno Wyatt. Caitlin just looked terrified and no one-"

He cut me off "Messes with your girls I know." He smiled again leading us out of the break room.

I sighed in relief Wyatt always understood me, even when I didn't understand myself. "So why'd you blow up on Jonesy?" He asked returning to his spot shelving CDs.

"He said I should call one of you guys next time to handle the situation like I wasn't capable because I'm a female." I rolled my eyes looking at the ground with my hands in my pocket.

"You know he was just being protective." He wasn't really trying to defend Jonesy but it still fanned my anger a bit.

"We broke up. He has no right-"

Wyatt held his hand up silencing me "Calm down girl. I know but that doesn't mean he can't care for you. Look go get yourself some tea or something and relax before your shift." He held up a gift card "My treat, just no coffee" Wyatt grinned waving me out of the store.

As I reached Grind Me I stared at the menu. I wasn't really in the mood for tea, I don't like hot chocolate, and no coffee... I should get Caitlin something, she was pretty shaken up and nothing soothes a chick like a cup of... What the hell did she like?

"Hey Charmaine." I greeted walking up to the barista.

"Woa Nikki what in the world happened to you?"

I groaned I really didn't want to think about it. "Dumb fuck was hitting on Caitlin and she looked terrified so I kicked his ass"

"Damn girl major respect." She took a second to take that in. "Well what can I get ya?"

I looked at the menu again. "Some sweet as all hell coffee thing that normal chicks order?" I shrugged.

The brunette laughed. "Getting Caitlin something to make her feel better?" She asked half smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." Why do I care this much?

"I got just the thing." 

A couple minutes later I was set off to the lemon. As I got closer I noticed Caitlin was alone, staring blankly ahead of her. "Earth to Caitlin." I waved my hand in front of her sitting at the lemon counter.

"Oh hey... How's your lip Nikki?" She reached her hand out gentle running her finger over my lip and stopping on the cut.

My eye twitched with the contact. "Sore but other than that it's okay." I slid the coffee over to her "For you. For a, for Freaking you out today."

She retracted her hand taking the coffee instead. "Thanks Nikki." She smiled sipping on whatever was in the cup. "You didn't freak me out BTW"

I blinked a couple times "What?"

Caitlin giggled "It was sweet."

"Once again, what?"

"You called me your girl then beat Mike up! That's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me"

I sat there stunned well yeah her and Jen are both my girls... "What's with this Mike guy anyway it seemed like you knew him?" I questioned.

"Oh um... He is an ex boyfriend." My blonde counterpart shifted uncomfortably "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Whatever you say." We sat in silence for a bit as she drank her coffee and I played with my lip.

"You don't have to be so tough all the time Nik." Caitlin said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on." The blonde started making some frozen thing before handing it to Me. "It's on me," she laughed "But on you." She pressed the cup to my lip.

I flinched away from the cold before sighing in relief I hadn't realized how much it hurt until now. I closed my eyes leaning into the cold "Thanks".

"Nikki not that I mind helping you, but I do kinda need my hand."

I opened one eye "Oh sorry" I took the cup grabbing Caitlin's hand in the process. We both pulled away, on instinct, dropping the cup in progress. "Shit" I grumbled most of the drink spilt on my shirt. "Well there goes that idea." I took Wyatt's extra shirt off using it to dry off my hand.

"Oh Nikki..." She was looking at my tank top.

"S'no biggie." I shrugged "I'm so gonna scare the clones though." I laughed lightly.

"Oh no no no! You are not going to work like that!"

"What's wrong with it? Well besides the blood?" I smiled looking at my shirt.

"Come on we are going shopping." I tried to protest but before I could utter a word she was out from behind the lemon and pulling me along to one of her favorite stores that wasn't the khaki barn. She started picking up different shirts and talking to herself about what went with my pants or whatever. With about 10 shirts all in different colors she shoved me into the changing room. I stumbled in, dropping everything in the process.

"Caitlin you've got to be kidding with some of these." I picked up a pink shirt tossing it to the side- fuck that. I dug through the pile until I found a black shirt. It was low cut with sleeves that barely covered my shoulders and the back had horizontal slits all the way down the back. It really wasn't much of a "shirt" but it was the only thing that wasn't pink or sparkly.

"Alright, this one will do." I said staring in the mirror.

She squealed. "Let me see let Me see!" I unlocked the door opening it for her. "Oh come on Nikki! It's pretty but.. Try something new!" The door shut behind her automatically. She started rummaging around the 'fuck no never in my life time' pile.

"Caitlin you picked out all of these! And really it's just a shirt and it's-"

Acting like I hadn't said anything she spoke up "This one!" It was a light blue U neck with a tree and blue and yellow glitter spread around it.

"No." I deadpanned crossing my arms.

"But Nikki! You need to get out of your comfort zone with clothes, I think if you try this it'll really help you-" as she was talking she had started stepping toward me but her foot got caught on one of the hangers sending her flailing into me. I grabbed her around the waist falling back into the wall. I felt my head bang against it.

"Great" I mumbled, "How many times can I get hurt in one day?" I opened my eyes to see Caitlin's staring back at me with a light blush. Her hands we firmly placed on my shoulders keeping her from going anywhere.

"You okay Cait?" I asked shifting my feet a bit to get a better stance since I was holding both of us up. She didn't say anything, just kept staring at me. I raised an eyebrow, did she get hurt some how? I glanced down at her feet- her ankle looks okay and I hit the wall there is no way she got hurt right? Caitlin leaned her head on my collarbone wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Caitlin? Is everything okay?" I tightened my grip on her hips pulling her closer. My whole body tensed as I felt soft kisses being placed at the base of my neck and upward. I didn't really think about it much after that I just closed my eyes leaning to the other side giving her more room. Her lips were soft and deliberate. Once she reached just below my jaw I dug my nails into her side. I could feel the smile on her lips. I am no push over. In one swift motion I lifted the blonde by her thighs to switch our positions. A light gasp escaped her lips.

"What was that princess?" I smirked pressing her back firmly against the wall. I felt her lock her ankles around me.

"W-what was what?" Caitlin smiled innocently playing with my hair.

Aside from how much I was getting hurt, today was a turning into a pretty kick ass day. I bit her neck lightly at first receiving another gasp. Her fingers pulled at my hair than pushed my head down keeping me in my place. I sucked on her skin, which tasted like peaches, doing my best to leave a hickie. An airy moan left her throat which left me smirking. Her hands loosened giving me space to look at her again. "Oh. I could so get use to this."

A sheepish smile graced her lips as she nodded in agreement. I set her back on her feet carefully. We paid for my shirt and headed back to the lemon my shift was starting in a couple minutes but I wanted to walk My girl back to work first. "I'll see you at closing alright?" I watched as she took her post behind the register and donned her lemon hat.

"Of course!" She beamed. I leaned over the counter kissing her cheek before walking off to my own personal hell- The Khaki Barn.


End file.
